


For You? Anything.

by grandebatbae



Series: Kaido's TimDami Week 2017 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Tim - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Bluepulse, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Damian, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandebatbae/pseuds/grandebatbae
Summary: Sent to live in a village of Omegas born to parents who are not soulmates, Damian thought he'd never see his rejecting Alpha soulmate again. That is, until he falls into heat, and the orderlies call upon Tim for help.TimDami Week 2017 ◊ Day 3 ◊ A/B/O Dynamics





	For You? Anything.

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDITED AND FULL OF TYPOS  
> Concept it from my original series on Wattpad
> 
> ◊A/B/O DYNAMICS◊

His father loves him. His step-mother, his father's soulmate Selina, loves him too. Also, his sister loves him. Damian is sure of that much.

And on top of that, he is sure that their society is wrong for being unwilling to accept him for what he is.

The children at the Forged Village are all there due to circumstances beyond their control. Situations that existed before they were even born. Situations that lead to him being born.

Take Damian's neighbour Rachel for example. Her mother was raped by a monster who was not the woman's soulmate. Rachel was born with the red sigil on her neck signifying that she was not born to parents of the soulmate bond.

An Abomination. 

Just like Damian. 

His mother, a cruel woman who tricked his father into thinking she would not fall pregnant, gave birth to Damian and handed him over to Bruce Wayne when the boy was ten.

They tried to hide the truth about Damian's birth. As much as it hurt the boy, there was no way he could pass as being Bruce and Selina's legitimate child, so they claimed he was adopted like his sibling.

People can grow up knowing their soulmates their entire lives, but they never know until they are both over the age of eighteen. 

There has never been records of a Forged person being bonded to anyone, because they are not a part of the universe's soul plan, there is no one else for them. Though when Damian moved into the village he found out that the Forged bond like everyone else and that the people have been lied to for centuries.

Hate began under the lie. As soon as Damian was revealed to be Forged, he was revolted against and Gotham City protested against Bruce Wayne and his son, his company, his family.

All because of Jackson Drake.

Damian never got along with Tim Drake, his father's protege. They were very different people. Damian was jealous of him to the point that he sabotaged his work many times. But Bruce knew- he always knew.

On his eighteenth birthday, Damian attended his father's company as per usual. Walking through the building he turned to mock Tim for the bags under his eyes and the bloodshot veins. Instead, when they caught each other's eye, their worlds shifted.

The moment they became bonded Tim saw everything about him, including the sad story of his origin. 

Conditioned by the societal standards, Tim rejected him with a mere look, the force so strong Damian could feel it reverberating in his bones.

Tim told his father and his father told the world. Damian was collected by a Forged Village orderly named Jason the next day, everything he owned, his entire life, zipped up in a suitcase.

The village pops up out of nowhere in the dessert. Damian remembers the dust Jason's vehicle sent clouding into the air. He remembers the sun setting on his life as a free young man. 

To a trapped, young, rejected abomination.

Everyone welcomed him so warmly, but Damian was raw. He hit two people in his first week- An Alpha named Jaime who lived with his Forged soulmate Bart and the inspecting city agent from Gotham named Eduardo Flamingo.

Every night they sit in the outside dining area and eat together. The Omega residents and their Alpha partners, who gave up life in the city, their jobs, their families, to be with their soulmate. 

Not everyone is so lucky. Damian can see the jealousy burning like rage in Tara's eyes as she watches Jaime feed Bart little pies and Garfield help Rachel clean her rune stones.

They are very much in the same boat.

It takes them all a couple of tries, but eventually Damian does come out and join them. He doesn't speak to anyone, so Jason and his mate Roy sit with him and talk. Damian finds it comfortable to do nothing but listen as they tell him everything he needs to know about his fellow Forged.

Some are mute, some are deaf, some are blind, some are sick, some are dying, some are disturbed. Ailments claimed to have been from an illegal birth, but Damian can guess otherwise; torture and mutilation brought on by prejudice. 

The village is not large, but it still feels well established. The ground is the same dirt and sand as the dessert around it. Small, white identical cottages are in rows. A plantation with all sorts of vegetables and fruits is harvested by everyone in shifts. There is a meeting hall, a clinic and an array of other buildings on the outskirts.

He rather likes his cottage. Every week they have the opportunity to put an order in for something of the outside world. The little home came with the basics- a bed, a sofa, a chest of draws -but he starts to order some more homely things.

In order to accomodate newcomers, he won't see his father or mother for at least three months. After one passes he can say he is well placed to some degree. He starts to spend time with the others. Bart and Jaime from across the road, Rachel and Garfield next door and Colin on the other side.

They do the harvest together, eat together, spend juvenile (as Damian calls it) time at the party zone and share stories of their childhood. At some point Damian realises the only sad aspect of his tale is that his soulmate rejected him and his biological mother is monster. It does nothing to compare to the asylum Bart was in for saying he was from the future, or the torture Rachel endured from her father.

Yes, Damian could say he was comfortable. Though every night when he curls up in bed, he wonders if Jon found a new best friend, if Tim sleeps with other Omegas to expel his rut, if Cass has found a new brother and does not love him anymore.

In the middle of his second month an orderly named Richard comes to see him. Home visits are a regular thing, but something feels off. 

Doctor Tompkins accompanies him. She does a check-up on Damian, who is oddly comfortable with Richard being there the entire time.

"How are you settling in?" He asks, as the Doctor presses against Damian's chest to straighten his back. 

"I am settled," is his short response. It seems to disappoint the orderly, so Damian quickly adds, "Everyone has been kind to me. I have grown somewhat...attached."

"That's good," Doctor Tompkins smiles. "If you don't mind me asking, Damian, have you experienced a heat yet?"

Stuck in his old way for a moment, Damian looks immediately undignified. Richard pretends to not be listening as the Doctor gives the Omega a comforting pat.

"I'm afraid I have to ask everyone this," she says.

Damian grits his teeth, "I have had three. One at sixteen, two at seventeen."

"None since your birthday?"

"I imagine you would know," he grunts, "It was a month ago."

Doctor Tompkins hums to herself, stepping back and giving Damian a once-over.

"Dick, I'm going to need you to step outside."

Accustomed to the man's comfort, Damian is unwilling to watch him leave. He hides his discomfort by prodding at his Rejected mark nestled by the Forged one on his neck.

Doctor Tompkins performs a more intimate series of checks that make Damian blush, but she never makes him uncomfortable, never crosses any boundaries. 

If she finds his heat is soon, will they contact Tim? Ask him to give up his life as a protege, a tycoon, a rising star, all for Damian?

Jaime and Bart are due to have a baby in six months. Unfortunately for Rachel and Garfield, the childhood torture had ruined their chances. Damian assumes they will end up adopting the Forged baby they are often seen taking care of.

He can not imagine raising a child in such a closed society. If all that may happen happens and he falls pregnant, he would rather Tim take the child to life a full life, instead of the half they have here.

"He'll come around," Jaime tells him that night as they sit beneath the stars eating dinner. "I wasn't ready either, but as soon as Bart was away from me I knew I was in the wrong place. This...'Drake' sounds like a smart guy. The next time he sees you, you'll be surprised by how relieved you'll feel the bond is."

The more he watches them hold one another, pet Bart's abdomen and coo to it, the more he believes them. 

At the same time, the more he sees the other villagers, sixty to seventy, the more their stories inspire nightmares of his. Omegas who suffer through heats alone, who are tended to by their soulmates then left to be by themselves until next time. 

Will he be alone from now on?

 

◊

 

"Tim, please, I'm sorry."

He snorts softly with his back against the door.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, or him, I just-"

"You were jealous and you ruined our lives," Tim states sharply, locking his front door as loudly as possible on Kon and his futile attempts to get Tim to see reason.

He trusted his Beta friend to keep his secret. Who else would Tim go to but Kon, when he made such a huge mistake. Rejecting the person he is supposed to love, breaking his heart because he can't control his emotions when it comes to Damian.

It all made sense the moment they met eyes.

Kon's crush on him has always read loud and clear, but he never expected him to turn, tell Tim's father the truth about Damian, have him taken away before Tim could take his rejection back.

They are both over eighteen which confirms they are not soulmates. Tim thought he'd be over it but it's clear he had some sort of hope.

"Are you ever going to forgive him?" Cass appears at the archway leading to the dining room of Tim's home. Apparently she can feel the Damian in Tim and finds comfort in his presence, aching at the loss of her beloved brother.

"Would you?" He questions, "Jon was devastated and refuses to even talk to him. It's going to take a while for anyone to forgive him. Maybe one day."

She nods solemnly, just as the phone rings. He watches her walk back into the kitchen to give him some privacy as he picks up the call, ready for another round with his now disowned father. Or perhaps it is Bruce, calling to make sure he is okay.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Am I speaking to Timothy Drake?" The voice on the other end it chirpy.

"You are. And this is?"

"My name is Richard Grayson, I'm and Orderly at the Forged Village. I hear you've been trying to get permission to see your soulmate during his accomodation period." 

Tim's heart hammers louder in his chest, a swirl of regret storming in his tummy.

"Yes..."

 

◊

 

He wants to die.

As he squirms naked on the bed with heat pouring off of him and burning his inside like real fire, he swears he is ash, simply not ascending. If he were he would be much cooler.

Doctor Tompkins said three weeks. Unfortunately it was only two.

Someone knocks on the door, echoing through the cottage to his room, "Damian? It's Bart. Dick asked me to bring you some medicine. It helps reduce the pain. I'm going to toss them through the window so you don't have to come out, okay?"

The telling rattle of a pill tray hitting the kitchen counter confirms the medicines arrival. Damian rolls himself off the bed, not sure if the slick between his legs, the ache in his lower regions or the burning sweat is making him more uncomfortable.

He has got himself off twice, both times to the only memory he has of being civil with Tim. The alpha was drunk at a Wayne gala and expressed that Damian was going to grow into a handsome, healthy young man. His blue eyes glistened and his smile made Damian want to lean in for a kiss.

A kiss he will never feel.

He is borderline-wailing as he pours himself a glass of water. He'll never see those eyes again, or feel those lips. He is going to die alone in an ugly village filled with happy-sad people, building the life of a farmer.

Suffering each time this happens, alone.

The sniffling is so loud when he reaches for the pills that he doesn't here the soft knock when it first arrives. Only when the visitor repeats it, louder, does he stop midway into taking his pills.

"I already took them, Reyes," he snaps in a dreary voice, hating how weak he sounds.

"Damian..." 

Everything stops.

He can't feel it; the burning, the slick, the ache, the tears. Can't feel himself drop the cup, the water pooling over the floor, the sound of the pills as they bounce. He can't feel his own feet as they cross the kitchen to the front door.

The twist of the knob, the night air outside.

All he feels is complete and utter relief as Tim is revealed, standing there with concern written lear on his face.

Damian bursts into tears and he does not even have any room for the emotion of shame. Tim steps in, slams the door shut and engulfs him in an embrace so warm Damian may just pass out.

"I'm sorry," he whispers urgently into his hair and Damian rubs his face back and forth on the Omega's shirts, "I'm so, so sorry, Damian. I'm so sorry. I take it back. I take it back. I take it back."

The Rejected mark on him and the Rejecter mark on Tim fades, disperses into little red flakes as Damian draws back, stares up at his beloved soulmate for less than a second before he surges forward and kisses him,

Tim's hands slip behind his slick thighs, hoisting Damian up when he jumps. Still naked, it soaks both of them, but neither care as they continue in their feverish kiss. Tim presses Damian to the kitchen bench, laying him out and opening his legs so he can fit there.

"Do it," Damian whispers desperately. He does not remember wanting something as much as this.

"Dami-"

"I'm ready," he chokes with a whimper.

Tim is too gone too care, in a rut, tearing his pants down as Damian pulls his own knees back to present himself.

He chants a mixture of pleases and fuck mes and Alphas. They all step aside for a euphoric scream as Tim pushes forward, taking what is his from the teen, claiming him with a searing bite to the scent glands as he starts rabidly fucking him.

"Tim- Tim-" Damian desperately pulls him up, launches his mouth into his neck when he can and sinks his teeth in.

The snap is almost jarring as they form their mental connection. They stare into each other's eyes, captivated by the hold they have on each other. Damian is no abomination- Damian is meant to be here, in Tim's arms.

"I love you," Tim tells him as soon as his knot starts forming. He throws it all to hell- his career, his home, his parents -all for this boy who makes up his other half. All of it just for him. He would kill for Damian, he would die for him, he would do anything.

"Stay," Damian gulps, claws him down until their noses rub with every thrust, "Stay stay stay." 

"For you? Anything," Tim responds.

His knot locks him to his soulmate as Damian howls his ecstasy, inflated slowly with his Alpha's seed, made to create their future, giving them the symbol that unifies their bond.

As Tim licks the blood of his bite away with his tongue, Damian can already see it; waking up for the harvest with his Alpha beside him and their child in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist slipping in my dislike for a certain tim pairing


End file.
